The Potter's Mistake
by adodcefa
Summary: David and his brother Dudley recive their Hogwart's letters but who really is David
1. Chapter 1

The Potter's and Dumbledore's Mistake

Both the Potters and Dumbledore thought that Harry was not the chosen one. So they decided to leave him with the family of Lily's sister Petunia Dursley's. The child grows up well loved and with a different name even thou he has magic.

Requirements for this challenge

One: Harry has a twin(either a brother or sister), or an older sibling(again either a brother or sister) that is a year or more older than him but was also born on July 31

Two: when Voldy comes he knocks out the Potters and tries to kill harry when every thing is over every one thinks that the other child is the boy(or girl) who lived.

Three: The Potter's and Dumbles leave Harry with the Dursley's because either 1) they believe that Harry is a squib, or 2) they want to concentrate on protecting and training the other kid, or 3) both 1 and 2.

Four: The Potter's never see Harry again until he goes to Hogwarts they either ignore him or they don't recognize him.

Five: The Dursley's raise Harry like a son no matter that he has magic legally and maybe magically adopt him and change his whole name (if you want), they could give him the last name Dursley or the could give him a different last name (if you want), Dudley could also have magic (if you want)

Six: Dudley and Harry meet Hermione and later maybe Neville and become friends (Harry and Hermione unknowingly start a soul bond)

Seven: all four children are really smart(skipping a grade or more/ or they are prodigy ) and talented

Hogwarts:

One: Potter's are surprise to see the Dursley's at King Cross but that is all but think nothing of it

Two: you choose where they will be sorted

Three: at Halloween the four(if you decide to include Dudley) prevent everyone from leaving the feast and call Dumble and the rest of the staff stupid (and any other name that you want) for putting the entire school in danger specially the house of Slithering. Saying something like: if the Troll was smart enough to get past the wards and into the school and into the dungeons then it was smart enough get out of the dungeons an be anywhere in the school.

Have fun


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter's Mistake

Chapter 1:

Four friends sat on the front porch steps of # 4 Privet Dr. drinking their glass of lemonade. For the past few weeks the four friends had spend their days weeding, mowing, and watering lawns. Gardening was one of their summer jobs and they had been doing this since they had been eight. Sitting on the top step was the boy and a girl. The boy whose name was David Zenthos had long shoulder length black hair with few streak of red and his eyes were of the brightest green color that were hidden behind ice blue color contacts sitting beside him was his best friend, or as their two other friends would say his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Hermione had been his best friend since the first day of kindergarten back then her light brown hair that had once been bushy was now wavy and held in an loose ponytail and she has chocolate color Brown eyes. Sitting in front of them were two boys. The one on the left, Dudley Dursley, has blonde hair and blue eyes. Dudley had once been a very chubby child but that change after he started to go to school. Sitting on Dudley's right was Neville Longbottom. Neville had once been, like Dudley, a chubby child but not any more, not after years of him and his three friends running away from bullies.

"what do you think guys, should we tell our parents?" David asked looking at the letter in his hand.

"Not me." Neville said "All of my family think that I'm a squib and because of this my parents have treated me like an unwanted family member."

"but wouldn't your parents be happy to know that you're a wizard. Getting an acceptance letter from Hogwarts just proved that you're not a squib." Hermione asked her friend

"I rather have my parents love me and be proud of me for who I am instead of what I am. Besides, Hermione, showing them this letter wont do anything they'll just think that it's a mistake the school made or that I somehow faked it. My grandparents and even some of the family would be ecstatic to know that I received the letter; but my parents, specially my father, would think that I'm trying to steal the spot light from their precious witch daughter, Juliana…. So how about the three you what are you going to do?"

"My parents know that I'm a witch. They have known this since few months after David and I became friends. they know that I would be getting my letter one of this days and they're just waiting for it before we decide anything." Hermione said

"Us too." Dudley said pointing at himself and David " our mum and dad have said to wait until the letters come before doing anything. But I'll tell one thing they will have a small celebration once they see our letters"

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

**A week later:**

True to Dudley's words the Dursleys had a "small" celebration for the four children. The Dursleys ended up inviting the whole neighborhood for BBQ that weekend. Today four adults and four children stood in front to what everyone els saw as an empty lot. Each adult held the hand of a child.

"ready?" Petunia asked getting six yes and one headshake. "David?"

The boy whose hand she was holding looked up at her with a bit of fear and panic in his eyes.

"Neville why don't you take everyone inside and wait for us. We'll be in in a minute."

"what's the matter?" Petunia asked

"what if they are in there?"

"who" Petunia asked.

Petunia didn't really need to asked who her boy meant by "**they**", the Potters. David was her son whom she and Vernon had raised since he was baby but biologically speaking he is her nephew, son of her _sister_ Lily, who once had the name of Harry Potter.

*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****LINEBREAK*****

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do you think? This chap is just to start the story and I hope that all of you like it. leave a review if you want

p.s: sorry for any mistake English is my second language even though we speak Spanish at home I can barely read it and write it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Potter's Mistake

**Chapter two:**

"David… look at me my son," Petunia said as she gently lifted the child's chin. "For a long time you, your brother, and your two friends have been wanting to visit Diagon Ally. What happened?"

David looked at the Leaky Cauldron before looking back at his mother. "What if they're there and see me? Mom is said that the Potters left me because they thought that I didn't have any magic. What if they want to take me away now that I have magic? I don't want him to take me away mommy. I don't want him to take me away!" The 11-year-old began to cry.

"David," Petunia once again lifted the check boy's chin. "Your dad and I won't let the Potters take you away. We will fight to the end to keep you and your brother safe. You hear me? (The boy nodded) besides sweetheart it's really really early in the morning the sun hasn't completely risen, which means we have at least a few hours to shop before the alley becomes crowded and we end up bumping into the Potters."

David looked at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron with a bit of uncertainty "you know David the first place we need to go is to Gringotts the wizarding bank. Do you know what works in the bank?"

"Wizards"

"No silly, goblins. Real goblins work in Gringotts,"

"Really!"

" Yes, and do you know that rumor has it that they have a Dragon somewhere in the bank?"

"No way," David grabbed his mother's hand and began pulling her towards the Leaky Cauldron.

*****P.M*****

They found Vernon, the Grangers, and Neville sitting on a table waiting for them. Neville went and talked to the man behind the bar before coming back and telling them to follow him. As they made their way towards the white marble building Neville, who was acting as their tour guide, began to point at different buildings telling them what they were, what they sold, and who their owners were.

"Once you were small you ask me why we named you Zenthos and not Dursley," Petunia said stopping David from entering the bank.

"I remember, and he told me to wait until I got my letter" David said

"Do you still wish to know?"

And the boy nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Petunia Dursley leaned against the rails of the stairs looking down at the four sleeping children in her living room. On the wall near the entrance was four new back-packs with the initial for each of the four children. In each back-pack was their school trunk shrunk to the size of her palm, some books, and toys. So many people have believe, her perants included, that she hates magic but that is not true. If she hated magic that would also mean that she hates her children and that she could not do.

She could not hate Dudley, the child that she and her husband Vernon had tried and tried to have until finally they decided to use a surrogate. She couldn't hate David, though he was born her nephew (she does hate his biological mother) she has raised him and loved him like a son. There is Neville, he is like a third son to her. Neville who had always been ignored by his parents and placed in life and death situations by the rest of his family all because they thought that he didn't have magic. The only girl of the group was Hermione and the closes that Petunia would ever have to a daughter. Hermione whose parents worked all day to give her anything and everything that she wanted yet didn't get that all she wants is to spend more time with them. So no, she doesn't hate magic for she could never take this four wonderful children.

When she had been young Petunia had been jealous of her little sister Lily. She had experienced firsthand the favoritism of her parents. Lily was the favorite of her mother and her father, she would get whatever she wanted just for being the youngest while Petunia had to earn it. She had to get good grades, not get into fights, and always help around the house. While growing up Petunia had promised herself that she would love her children equally, give them equal attention, treat them equally no matter if they were biologically hers or not.

The reason that people say that she hates magic is because of Lily. Yes she had been jealous of Lily and her parents always compared her to her sister. Lily was the favorite, Lily had looks, Lily has the magic. But that change when she met Vernon when they were 16 and with his help she had found a therapist that was a squib. Yes Vernon knew about magic, his dead grandfather had been a squib. With the help of her therapist and Vernon Petunia had managed to get rid of her jealousy and tried to live a normal life. She married Vernon a month of their she turned 20. Her paternal grandfather, Alexander David, gave her away at her wedding after her father had failed to arrive. It was a day later that she found out the reason why her father missed her wedding, precious Lily has gotten married that same day. But this is not the reason why she hates her sister and stopped loving her parents. It had happened 18 months later.

*Flashback*

Her parents had gone on a year-round cruise and would be arriving that day and the Evans family had decided to throw a family reunion and a welcome party mixed in one. Petunia was wearing a beautiful white flowery dress which showed the beginnings of her baby bump. She was four months pregnant and the whole family knew it except for her parents. She was not afraid of telling her parents, after all she was a married woman, what Petunia wanted was to give them a surprise. Her parents were excited of becoming grandparents, at least her father was. Lily also seemed to be happy for her placing her hand to feel the baby asking if they already knew the sex. It had been going well until the fight started.

Petunia doesn't remember how the fight started only that she and Lily ended up screaming at each other. Their father and Vernon had tried to calm them down and had nearly worked until Lily had accused her of starting the fight and their father once again believed Lily without question. This unfairness had anger Petunia who with a closed fist had punched Lily on the face. Yes Petunia remember everything clearly, she also remembers how good it had felt to have finally done that. What Petunia would never forget, no matter how hard she has tried, is what happened next.

Vernon had left her standing as he went to get their sweaters and her purse so that they could go home.

"PETUNIA DURSLEY NÉE EVANS, MY SISTER!" Petunia turned to look at the angry face of Lily who had shouted. On Lily's cheek was what looked like the beginning of a bruise. "I CURSE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BIRTH YOUR CHILDREN! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CARRY THEM TERM. THIS I HAVE SAID SO MOTE. IT. BE!"

A pale yellow green light came out of Lily's wand hitting Petunia in the stomach throwing her up few feet away. Petunia felt a great pain in her belly. Lily had cursed her in front of the whole family she had used magic and the only thing her father had said was: "Lily what have you done". Petunia remembers nothing else only that she woke up in the hospital few hours later with her husband and her grandfather at her side. Petunia was told the terrible news that she had lost the baby. That's the day she began to hate her sister. That's the day that she stop loving her parents.

*End of flashback*

Petunia became pregnant again few months later only for the pregnancy to end in miscarriage. This was how every pregnancy ended. Her grandfather Alexander was the one who came up with the idea of using a surrogate few years later. "just try it once Petunia," her grandfather had said "the curse says that you can't carry your baby to term but it doesn't say anywhere that someone else isn't able to do it for you." She and Vernon had done what her grandfather had asked and 14 months later Dudley was born. A few weeks after Dudley's birth Petunia received the letter from Lily with the picture of Lily's twin sons who had been born few days before.

_L_I_N_E

I'll leave you there sorry for leaving you hanging but I need to get to work. Please don't forget to leave a review. Any ideas that you might want to see please send them to me by review or by PM. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

The Potters Mistake

Petunia felt the arms of her husband wrapped around her waist. He held her close to him giving her a kiss on the cheek before resting his chin on top of her shoulder before looking down at where the children were sleeping.

"Look at them Vernon tomorrow they will leave the nest. They have grown-ups a fast." Petunia said

"it's okay love," Vernon said turning his wife around and holding her close to his chest. "They won't be gone forever. The kids will be back home for Christmas and the other holidays too. Besides Petunia if their experiments goes right they will be calling every day if not every week to let us know how they're doing.

"You think some?" Petunia asked looking up at her husband

"of course I do love and even if their experiment fails don't forget that we will have Severus at Hogwarts look after them." Vernon said giving his wife a kiss on the lips before leading her to their room.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

During the second week of November Lily and her husband James appeared out of thin air in the living room of their once small apartment with an old man with long white beard. Lily placed the weaker basket it that she was holding on the coffee table. Petunia was angry that the woman that she no longer considered her sister made herself at home pretending that nothing had ever happened between them. Petunia had been glad that they were moving out of their small one bedroom apartment and that everything off Dudley's had already been packed.

"What do you want?" Petunia remembers Vernon asking as he placed himself in front of her.

The old man began to explain that for the past 10 years the British wizarding world had been at war against a dark wizard that called himself Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. For those 10 years, the order of the Phoenix which James and Lily were part of had been fighting against Voldemort and his forces. After finding out that Lily was pregnant, Voldemort began going after them due to a prophecy, believing that one of her twins would be the one to defeat him. They began moving from place to place trying to keep them and their children safe but every time they were found for there was spy amongst their friends. Some friends from The Order would help by them giving them temporary shelter, some would come to their aid whenever the Death Eaters attack their hiding place, and even some of them have died to protect them and their twins. Two weeks ago Lord voldemort attacked the Potters at Godric Hollow. After blowing the door off its hinges voldemort summand James wand stunning him and making his way up the stairs towards the nursery. As soon as voldemort enter the nursery Lily began to beg him not to hurt her sons. She was thrown across the room and the last thing that Lily remembered before passing out was voldemort standing over the crib and pointing his wand one of her babies and throwing the killing curse at one of them. When she woke up about an hour later was to the cries of one of her sons and a brief moment she wonder why she was on the floor then everything came back. Voldemort found their home, James shouting at her to take twins and run, she running up to the nursery and barely managing to activate the protection runes before voldemort entered, and Voldemort throws the killing curse at her sons. She heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The first person to enter the room was her husband James closely followed by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry.

Dumbledore took out his wand and did a diagnostic charm on the children that showed him how much magic the children have in order to find the one who defeated the Dark Lord was. Harry, oldest of the twins, has a lightning shaped cut on forehead and not a single drop of magic in him while his younger brother Jamie had deep jagged cut on his cheek and his magic nearly depleted. With this information Dumbledore proclaimed Jamie was the child of prophecy, it is Jamie who is the Boy-who- Live, Savior of the wizarding world while his brother is squib.

"This is the reason why we're here Petunia," James said that day "to leave the squib here with you and your husband while we prepare our son to fight voldemort in case he ever comes back."

"Your son, so what Harry was never your son is that what you are saying?" Vernon asked, his hands turned into fists and his face became red with anger. "Just because he does not magic you don't want him, is that it? What kinds of parents are you to choose one child over the other just because one is famous and has magic while the other does not? The two of you should have never been blessed children, and I hope that after this you do not have more."

"What makes you so sure that he doesn't have magic in him?" Petunia asked, "You'd said so yourself that Jamie's magic was nearly depleted this could have also happened to Harry except his could have been all used up. I'm asking you this, are you sure really sure that Harry was born with no magic or that it will never come back?"

"Yes"

"Did you check if had magic when he was born?" Petunia asked

"…..?"

"Tell me," Petunia said "why do you want us to have the child, why can't you leave in an orphanage that every no good parent do?"

"Petunia, " Dumbledore began

"I don't believe that you either asked or were told to call me by my name. Therefore, to you Sir I am Mrs. Dursley and before you say anything else that question was directed to my Lillian and her husband.

"Do you want him or not Petunia." Lily said

"Why? Lily this is your child we're talking here. You carried him in your womb, you felt him kicked, you went through the pain just to give birth to him. Why do you want to get rid of him? This is a child not some small animal. Tell me what is so bad about raising a non-magical child."

"You're not my mother Petunia." Lily said grabbing the wicker basket that that held baby Harry angrily not caring woke up or got hurt.

Petunia looked at her husband in the eyes before turning to the three grown-ups and two babies in her living room.

"Very well then," Petunia said, "we'll take the boy"

"But if he starts showing any signs of your freakishness we'll leave him on orphanage or somewhere in the streets." Vernon said

Immediately after Vernon said this Harry was placed in Petunias arms and the three magical grown-ups left without saying another word. For few weeks while staying with them the boy showed no signs of magic but strange things started to happen few weeks after moving to privet drive. Severus has helped them a lot throughout the years. Petunia had written to him asking for his help apologizing for any and all wrongs she might have done to him. Severus arrived one weekend few days after she had send the letter he had been shock to see that baby Harry was alive. Petunia had explained to him why Harry was with them.

"It was all over our new that the most feared Dark Wizard was defeated by a three month old baby." Severus said, "everyone was celebrating and even some are still celebrating now. Because of their son survived the killing curse the Potters are now famous and in their interviews they claim at the oldest of the twins had died in the attack. The only ones that are mourning the death of young Harry Potter are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin the two friends of James Potter."

After that Severus asked if he could scan both children and it had surprised both Dursley's when the scans showed that the two children have magic. Severus had volunteered himself to take the Dursley family to Gringotts the only Wizard bank.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Yes Severus has helped them so much and without his help that Dursley's would have never found out about family trees and vaults full of gold, Jewels, and old family heirlooms. It was Severus that help them magically adopt Harry in order to protect him from James, Lily, and the old man with white hair. Yes Severus has helped them a lot and knowing that he will be at Hogwarts gave Petunia the peace of mind that she needed in order to send the children to school knowing that they will be well protected.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay now could you please leave a revew.


	6. Chapter 6

The Potter's Mistake

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Neville couldn't stop smiling his friends were finely on their way to catch the train to Hogwarts. He looked at his three friends riding with him and he mentally made a note to himself to write to his grandparents a thank you letter. If it weren't for both sets of grandparents Neville would have had a most horrible childhood and would have never met his three best friends or their parents. The parents of his friends treated him better than his parents ever did. If it weren't for his grandparents Neville might have probably be dead already. Relatives would always push him and place him in danger to force him to do magic. Neville looked at his parents for their help but they never help and instead of his parents protecting him from his relatives they would encourage them.

It had gone so far one day when he was four years old and uncle of his had grabbed him and threw him into the deep end of the pool. He called out to his parents for help they had seen what his uncle had done and did nothing to stop him. His grandfather Alan, father of his mother, had been the one to jump in and get him out of the pool. Neville remembers looking at his father and seen the claimant in his face, why was his father disappointed; was because he hadn't been able to use magic to save himself or was it because he was still alive?

His grandparents, Neville later found out, had met many times to find a way to help him fearing for the life of their only grandson. They had bought him a house in a non-magical neighborhood close to a school believing him to be a squib. "It was better to start interacting with non-magical while he was still young than for him to be 11 or an adult which will be more difficult," one of his grandfather's told him.

He lived in that house all alone with just his old house elf Felix for company he had been bullied by the kids at school and it was few weeks later that he met his friend Dudley and his brother David and their friend Hermione. From that day his life change for the better he practically live with the Dursley's. He has friends that truly care about him.

"Neville were here," he heard Dudley say.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I'm so sorry that this took so long. Please don't hate me if this is not the chapter that you were hoping for but I wanted to write something about Neville.

For those CW Beauty and the Beast fans, WE ARE GETTING THE SECOUND SEASON!


End file.
